It was an Accident
by The Soulless Dan
Summary: Dean has disrespected Castiel for long enough. It's high time Cas shows him that he isn't to be pushed about. Most likely to be a two-shot. Three chapters at best. Rated M for language and porn in later chapters. Destiel and mentioned Sabriel. Also a minor Son-Fic- Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Awe man, Do I love me some angry!Castiel. Mm... this will most likely be a two-shot, porny fic. **

**All characters and everything else belong to Eric Kripke or Sera Gamble, whomever currently is holding the reigns.**

**You may begin...**

* * *

It was an Accident.

I didn't mean to send my angel away. He misunderstood, I was angry and being hurt didn't help at all. What I said was . . . misworded.

I want to go back before his all happened.

Castiel's Point of view

Dean is hurt. _No big surprise, _I think to myself. I zap myself out. Hurrying, so I can heal him, I quickly shrugged on my "Kidnapper Coat" as Dean refers to it. I appear in a cheap motel, _of course. _I hear a song that Dean calls "flippin' awesome" playing on the dusty radio. I recognized it as "Comfortably Numb". I look around for Dean, but suddenly I hear angry shouting.

I hear Sam's familiar voice over the phone. He sounded calm, that's how he usually sounds when he is right, and Dean knows it.

_"We have to call Cas whether you like it or not, Dean." _

"NO! I am done with this _OH NO! I'm a wimp, better call Castiel!"_

_"We can't take this thing, especially when we have NO CLUE what _it _is!"_

_"WE?_ No, I think it's _you_ who can't handle it. I'll kill it myself!"

_"Wait!_ _What? No, you're not; I'm calling Cas right now."_

"SAM, DAMMIT! I said no."

_"Oh yeah, Why not?"_

"Because, I said so.'

_"If you tell me, I won't call him."_

Dean huffed, "_. . . _He, he makes me feel _weird._

_"Like . . . weird how?"_

"Awkward. And he stares at me constantly. Yeah, awkward and that sums it up."

_"Dean, He _likes _you. I don't know why, but I do know he does."_

"Dude, gross! _I_ am a male. _He_ is a ma- his body is a male! _Ew!_ "

_"So? I bet you have your thoughts about him, too."_

"To, you know, _like like_ a guy you have to just like him first, Sammy."

_"You don't like Cas?"_

"I do, but he's just another dick with wings. Don't get attached."

_"Dean, don't say that. You know he isn't."_

"Shut up, Sam."

With that he clicks the phone shut.

Dean turned around and saw me. I didn't care I was too heart-broken to even register the shocked look on his face. He started to apologize, barely even talking because, he keep tripping over his own words and stuttering.

A rage flows through me. _Dick with wings?_ Is that how I portrayed in his stubborn head? I have given up _everything _for him. I raised him from perdition! Haven't I helped? He seems to be reaching out for me. I take a step back.

"Cas, I- Sorry. I was just… Castiel?"

None of that matters though, because I can't hear a word his saying.

_There is no pain you are receding _

_A distant ship, smoke on the horizon._

_You are only coming through in waves._

_Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying._

"Cas, I . . . I didn't-"

And then, I leave.

_I have become comfortably numb. _

He will pay for this ignorance.

* * *

**R&R and all that good stuff. If anyone reads this, I'll post the next chapter soon. Well, I'll do it anyway, of course, but it makes me a warm'n'gooey inside when people like this stuff. Buh-bye, you crazy kids!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all the followers and Miss Tess. Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Welps, looks like it's gonna be three chapters, so stay tuned. Here's some almost porn. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dean's Point of View

"Damn it!"

_Damnit, damnit, damnit! _Why? Out of all times he could've appeared, of course, it _had_ to be then. I kicked the grungy motel bed. The look on his face told me he heard everything. I slammed my fist into the wall, immediately regretting it as another sharp pain pierced my arm. That's right. I was being an asshole and didn't get healed. _Fuck._

Only, getting healed was last on the list. I needed to get Cas to understand. It was a mix of so many things, and I snapped. Castiel was just the subject we were on. So, like any other Winchester, I took all the angry and belted it out.

First of all, the hunt failed. Some guy just got his head punted off by a ghost. Naturally, we were too late, _but just in time_ to see that. Then, Sam got knocked out. I dug him to the car and then the damned thing came out of the house, straight to my baby, raised its ugly-assed claws, and tore the shit out of forearm. I shot at it, again I was too late, and pushed Sam through the open car window.

I had sped away, only to realize Sam was hanging halfway out of the Impala. But, _too late. _A cop saw him and pulled me over. A quick punch and I was speeding to the temporary home of the week. Sam woke up when we got there.

Sam walked in with a bunch of bandages.

"Sit down."

"Fine. At least be careful, I got this because I was heroically saving your ass."

He gave me a look, "I'll go get some pie if you stop bragging."

"Fair enough."

"So, Casteel…" He never pronounced that right. Ever.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll call him later." I muttered. I was starting to regret telling him that Cas walked in on the call. Sam always wants to talk about this stuff. I hate it.

"You at least owe him an apology!"

"I don't owe him anything!"

"Really? You don't? He brought you back from _hell_, Dean!"

"I tried to apologize! He wouldn't listen!"

"I wouldn't either."

"Then, what's the use of apologizing?" I threw my hands up and winced as the ripped skin stretched.

"Stay still and let me stitch that up."

I grumbled some response. He finished in record time and threw the rag in an old laundry basket. I looked into it and saw that most of our clothes were red. God, this job is bloody.

"I'm going to the Laundromat. See ya in bit." He grabs the keys and the basket.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think-", I chickened out of the question, "uh, that you could pick up some pie, too?"

His bitchface glared into me. He knew what I was going to ask.

"Yeah, Dean. And to answer your _real_ question, you can get him back. Just stop being stubborn. I see what's happening. If you get it over with, we don't have to talk."

That was not what I expected. "Um, what?"

"You fucking _love _him!" And with that, he walked out and slammed the door.

"Nuh-No! I do-…" My response melted away. Is _the _Dean Winchester gay? No. He isn't. A tiny voice in the back of my head reminded me that angels didn't have genders. I sighed. Shower time? No, my stitches aren't supposed to get wet. I'll get a washcloth and take the blood off the rest of me.

I took my shirt off and scrubbed. Once I was done, I changed into some boxers and a shirt that wasn't ripped to hell. I texted Sam to say I was going to bed and plopped down. I got as comfy as I could and drifted off to sleep.

"Hello, Dean."

I spun around at the gravelly voice. He was right behind me. I didn't care though, he was here.

"Cas! I-" He pushed a finger on my lips to shush me.

"You know, I love when you call me that." If it was possible that his voice could get gruffer, it was.

"Cas?" He smirked and suddenly crashed into me. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. _Hard_. I gasped and almost pushed back until I realized that I didn't give a shit.

I battled him for dominance. He smiled against my lips and nipped at my lower one. After a second, he submitted to me and let me control the kiss. He tasted amazing, like rain and, well, heaven. Then, he did something gloriously unexpected.

He ground his hips onto me. He let out a beautiful moan as our erections got the friction they needed. I pushed him against the wall and trapped his hands against it with mine. I pushed into him more forcefully and his head thumped against the wall. I took advantage of the and nibbled at his neck.

"Dean!" He moaned uncontrollably.

I set a steady rhythm to our hips and had him panting in no time.

"Cas! Cas! I'm gonna-"

"Dean!" He screamed in ecstasy.

And then, I woke up.

* * *

**Heheheh, minor cliffhanger! Just you wait, world. The revenge is coming up. Buh-bye!**

**P.s. When I came to the part where the ghost "punted a guys head off", I laughed. So. Hard. The thought of a guy- what? Meh, I've always been a morbid sonuvabitch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY ENDING! This is super-cheesy. Watch yourself or you'll be burpin' kittehs and rainbows.**

**NuresLintu- You make me feel so normal!**

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

Well, that was hot. Wait, no! That was Cas! That was… eh, why deny it? That was pretty fucking hot. I looked back down and was greeted with my erection. Might as well take care of it.

I take my Busty Asian Beauties magazine to the bathroom. I look over to check the time and see that Sam is fast asleep. Awesome. I settle down, using my good hand to rub my covered dick. I look at my favorite girl, but there was nothing. Heck, I even deflated a little.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you?" I said to my member. I had my share of really odd wet dreams, so this was nothing new. Hell, I had one about a wendigo once. Ugh, that was nasty. This one had to be the hottest, though. His kiss swollen lips, the look in those eyes… Whoa! Hey, down boy!

I pick up my favorite fantasy about some busty chick and I out in the woods. I imagined her hands wrapping around my dick and a cocky smile. Blue eyes were filled with lust. My thoughts traveled back to Castiel, and I wasn't stopping them.

My pace quickened and so did my breathing. I was climbing to my climax in record time. Before long, I was cumming like a teenager.

"Cas!" I whimpered. I heard a flutter of wings.

"Dean! Are you o- _oh_."

There he was. The man of my dreams, literally. And he was staring at my manhood. I decide to *joke it off.

"God, Cas, you see something you like?"

He glared at me. "It was a bad idea to come back. I'm leaving."

"Hey! Wait!" I latched onto his arm.

He gulped at the closeness. "Would you please put your dick up?"

"Was that profanity? Damn, Cas." I put myself away.

Another glare, "So, you're not hurt?"

"No, why?"

"You called me in a very broken manner. Why?" Something in that gruff voice said that he already knew,

"I think you know." I put on my best smirk. What I didn't expect was for him to place two fingers on my forehead and zap me somewhere else. I tried to catch myself from falling, but Castiel grabbed my arm and handcuffed me to a chair.

"W-What the hell?"

"Dean, it's time for you to learn. Sit down."

"Cas! Wh-"

"Sit. Down." The tone made me sit right away. I looked around. I was in some kind of cabin; I would probably like it if I wasn't trapped. Sigils of all kinds were strewn everywhere, turning the paneled walls and floor into a bunch of redwhiteblack scribbles.

"Now, Dean, you know that I would never hurt you, right?" I sent him my best glare.

"Answer me."

"It sure looks like we're heading in that direction." His face scrunched up and he dragged a chair over to sit in front of me. He leaned forward and held his face in his hands.

"I've given up everything," the muttering sounded more like he was talking to himself, "_Everything._ Just because of you. Not for your brother. Not for my brethren. Not for me. But, for you."

"Cas, I- I never meant any of tha-"

"Just… please," he sounded broken, "listen to me. For once. It's all too confusing for me." He looked up at me and silently asked to go on. I nodded. He laid his head back in his hands.

"We were sent down to get you. I was just obeying orders, and then… _you._ Your soul… It was magnificent. So, I did something incredibly selfish and uncalled for."

When he didn't continue, I whispered to him. "It can't be that bad, with all the things I've seen…" He looked up with a sad smile.

He sighed, "I stole you. Our orders were to bring you back to the superiors and leave you to them. But, I… I couldn't. I saw the loyalty and the care and the . . . the love, I suppose. And I wanted it. I had never been cared for or loved! No one stood up for me! I- I wanted to be loved or wanted. To feel." He had a pained look on his face. I wonder if angels can cry. He looks close to it.

"When I remade you, I took a piece of me and stitched it into you. That's the 'profound bond'. I could've just restored you, but I felt the need to totally repair you. You deserved it. And then, I felt everything slip off, and I knew I had changed my priorities. It was to take care of you and loved ones. Not to be another soldier." He took a breath.

"And for you to call me a 'dick with wings'? That you don't like me? That's," he balled up his fist and tugged his hair. He suddenly jumped up and chucked the chair across the room with one hand. The only light in the room exploded while he yelled, "IT'S UNFAIR! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT?"

He dropped to his knees right in front of me. "If I can't have your love," he looked me in the eyes, "why can't I have your loyalty?"

I was at a loss of words. Holy shit. The stoic angel that I love just poured his heart out to me.

_I love him._ I'm seriously in love with the broken angel.

"I love you, Castiel." I said before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He leaned in and kissed back.

"I've always loved you, Dean." He reached forward and snapped the cuffs with his hand. I wrapped my arms around his waist, dropping to my knees, too. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I tugged him closer until he was in my lap. I looked into his eyes. I loved those eyes, I always have. I would just bury it under everything else. I leaned forward and kissed him; I felt him sigh contently. Slithering my tongue across his lip, I ask for permission.

I slowly entered; I wanted, no, _needed _him. It was just natural. I explored every bit of him, and his taste, _oh, _it was like the dream only intensified times ten. He licked at my lip, biting it before pulling back. His hand was on my shoulder scar. It made pleasant tingles when he put his hand to it, like a puzzle piece that was snapped back in place, complete.

His other hand trailed down and lifted my shirt up. I helped him take it off, and as soon as it was his hand was right back at the handprint.

"You see this? This is mine." His voice was gravelly and pure lust, "_You _are mine."

Oh, it is _on._

We stripped of our clothes, biting and licking like animals. I sucked his neck so hard that the hickey was gonna last for days. We were down to our boxers, and I was on top, grinding into him.

"Dean! Oh!" He panted my name.

Then, something struck me. Lube, _shit_.

"Cas, lube!" I slowed. But he sank nails in my back.

"I'm a fucking angel, just go!" He growled at me.

We slid down our last piece of coverage. The angel leaned back and looked me over; he was still straddling me, which made our erections dangerously close to touching. He growled in appreciation.

Trailing a finger down my chest, he whispered, "Mine, mine, mine. It's about time I was given a thanks." The growly voice could've sent me over the edge alone. Cas crawled off me and laid on the floor.

"Come on!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I positioned myself over him and lined up. Looking up for consent, I saw him nod and pushed my head in. He hissed, but gave me a whimper that sounded a bit like "go". So I did.

I sheathed myself in him in one motion. He yelled and moaned.

"D-Dean!"

"Ah, you're so tight, Cas!"

"Move! I need to feel you," he moaned.

I pulled out to the tip and rammed back in, hitting his prostate. He threw his head back in a silent scream. He was thrusting his hips onto me to try and get the most out of it. I set a fast pace, but not too fast; this wasn't another quick fuck. I continued to hit that spot and before long, we were panting and close. Our rhythm was falling to pieces and I was so close.

"Dean, I- I, ah! I'm close!"

"Oh, Cas!"

Then he suddenly screamed. It wasn't _screaming, _but it was his "true" voice. It wasn't the same, though. It was… beautiful. Time seemed to slow and we came together. My name was mixed with enochian that he was yelling and a pleasant throb entered my shoulder. I collapsed on top of him and slowed my panting.

"I've been waiting for so long. Thank you, Dean"

I smiled at that, "I love you." I placed a kiss on his collar bone and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I was in the hotel bed. I freaked out, thinking that the whole thing was a dream.

"Hello, Dean." It was Cas. I bolted up.

"Was it a …"

"No, it was real."

I smiled, "Good."

I jumped when I heard Gabriel's voice, "About time! Me and Sammy-boy have been screwing like rabbits since two months ago." He smirked.

"GABE!" I snapped my head to a very embarrassed, very red, Sam.

"Meh, it doesn't matter. We're all one big happy family now." Gabriel shrugged.

Family. I could do that.

* * *

***My computer changed it to jerk. ROFLMAO.**

**Well, that's all, folks. I have no beta, so any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoyed! Buh-bye!**


End file.
